Lo siento
by Hinaru Slythendor
Summary: Nadie sabe que tipo de personas somos hasta el momento de nuestra muerte. Y eso era lo Itachi pensaba. ¿Que se siente matar a tus seres queridos por la aldea? ¿Al amor de tu vida a la que querías pedirle matrimonio?.. ¿Que se siente hacer que tu hermano menor te odie y quiera matarte para no morir con culpa? Este fic es sobre la noche de la masacre Uchiha, un One-shot.


Hola. Es Hace tiempo que tengo cuenta en Fanfiction pero quería subir un fic (en este caso un One-shot) Aunque este es una modificación del Original que hice el año pasado cuando recién comenzaba a escribir que está en .es también con el nombre de Usuario Hinaru23.

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten... Puede ser no tenga algunas faltas o que no esté bien expresado pero lo hice desde mi corazón.

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MAS_****_ASHI KISHIMOTO_****_ PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA._**

**_TAMBIÉN POR FAVOR POR AHORA NO AUTORIZO A TERCEROS A PUBLICAR MI FIC ASÍ QUE NO AL PLAGIO._**

GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN.

* * *

_Ayer había tenido una cita con mi novia Hanare, a mis ojos era la Uchiha más hermosa además de mi madre._

_Fuimos a una a una ciudad turística que quedaba cerca de Konoha, era un lugar hermoso, era el sitio preferido de Hanare que en unos días sería mi prometida, pensaba al día siguiente llevarla cerca de la fuente de los deseos que había en la villa Uchiha, arrodillarme ante ella y pedirle que se casara conmigo._

_Hicimos varias cosas en la ciudad, nos divertimos en un parque de diversiones (aunque yo no tanto, Hanare sabe que odio la montaña rusa pero no pude negarme a su mirada insistente) y miramos las demostraciones que se daban allí. Ella siempre estaba sonriente, pero ese era el último día que sonreiría. Cuando la dejé en su casa ya caída la noche, me despedí con un beso que parecía que no terminaría nunca, pero el beso terminó y ella entró a su casa._

_Salieron unos ambus de uno de los edificios para entregarme unos pergaminos, seguramente era una misión._

_Abrí el pergamino, me quedé asombrado con lo que acababa de le leer, era una misión de la que nunca podría volver a mi hogar. Una misión que no podía negarme._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-._

_Hoy era el día, el día en que tendría que masacrar a…. mi clan_

_¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué esto?, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? Admito que esto ya lo veía venir pero nunca imaginé que sería algo así…_

_Había caído la noche, estaba en mi habitación sentado al lado de la puerta a oscuras solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba en mi ventana iluminando mi rostro frío e inexpresivo… No pude evitar estar preguntándome ¿Crees que Oka-chan y Otto-san me perdonen por lo que voy a hacer?, se que es por el bien de la aldea los Uchihas somos una amenaza, bueno no todos pero los que no querrían participar en el golpe de estado que habían tenido planeado para Konoha buscarían venganza y eso terminaría en una guerra de Uchihas y la aldea. El ruido de alguien que tocaba la puerta suavemente me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi madre, ella siempre me trae la comida todas las noches porque no puedo sentarme en la misma mesa que mi familia y mirarlos a los ojos, no después de lo que tengo que hacer…_

_-Itachi-chan, te hice la comida… _

_-Gracias Madre- le contesté con poco entusiasmo, como todos los días._

_-Itachi sé que no somos tan unidos como yo quisiera pero hijo ven a comer más seguido con nosotros.- me suplicó triste._

_-No me siento animado como para estar con otras personas… No te preocupes madre, lo último que quiero es que estés angustiada o preocupada, ya sabes que los aprecio mucho a todos._

_- Te queremos-le dijo dulcemente la madre dejándole la comida en la puerta y alejándose del cuarto del pelinegro.- No lo olvides._

_-Gracias Madre._

_Esas palabras me dolieron más de lo que creí, justo cuando tenía que matar a mi clan, mi madre me decía eso, no tenía otra opción, era mejor terminar esa misión cuanto antes porqué no sé si voy a tener valor para hacerlo después. _

_Esperé una hora tranquilo, observando la luna, como brillaba junto con las estrellas, nunca me había detenido a mirar por mucho tiempo el cielo… Está lleno de constelaciones y misterios, algo hermoso de ver me pregunto si después de mi misión tendré algún momento para ver el cielo como ahora pero la respuesta es fácil: No voy a poder, voy a estar ocupado huyendo de todos y cumpliendo misiones para Akatsuki, esa horrible organización donde hay personas con un pasado oscuro y lleno de dolor…_

_Me puso mi traje de ambu apresuradamente y sujeté mi Katana de la mesa e encendí mi mangekyou sharingan._

_Abrí la puerta de mi habitación no sin antes ponerme mi máscara y salí sigilosamente hacia la habitación de mis padres, ellos lamentablemente serán los primero._

_Al entrar me miraron sorprendidos, seguramente preguntándose por que estoy vestido con el uniforme de ambu e entrar en la habitación sin tocar._

_Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar… _

_-Cariño, ¿sucede algo?- Me preguntó mi madre confundida_

_-Itachi… ¿Qué pasa?- Esta vez fue mi padre, pero usó un tono severo, como si mi presencia no fuera bienvenido en mi habitación y pude notar una mirada de temor en sus ojos… Seguramente sabía lo que iba a hacer._

_-Lo siento madre, padre. Los quiero mucho pero es una misión a la que no puedo negarme._

_-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, Hijo nunca pude entenderte, pero supongo que lo haces por el bien de la aldea, estuve muy distanciado de mi y sé que soy la causa de porque no vienes a comer a la mesa con nosotros… Lo siento tanto Itachi… Soy un desastre como padre, nunca podré enmendar mi error._

_-Lo siento Padre_

_En ese momento no pude evitarlo más…_

_Lloré como un niño pequeño y me quité mi máscara dejándola caer al suelo. A veces no entiendo porque de todos tenía que hacer él semejante trabajo._

_-No llores Itachi-chan, hagas lo que hagas estaremos orgullosos de ti – me sonreía mi madre.- pero- su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación y no pudo evitar preguntarme "¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?"_

_-Me permitieron que Sasuke viviera.- le contesté. Ella dejó de tensarse al instante pero siguió mirándome preocupada._

_-Cariño, cuida a Sasuke, es muy pequeño._

_Mi madre comenzó a lagrimear, sus lágrimas para mí son como dagas. Se clavan en tu corazón pero hunden más la herida al saber que es por mi culpa._

_-Eso lo tengo solucionado- Apenas le pude contestar_

_-Sigo sin entenderte, pero estamos contigo, estoy listo Hijo._

_-Yo también, te amamos._

_-Lo sé Oka-san Otto-san._

_Me miraron a los ojos, el único momento donde podré verles felices antes de morir "Antes de asesinarlos" me decía mi conciencia… Saqué mi Katana y asesinó a mis padres con un suave movimiento de su katana casi imperceptible, una lágrima traicionera corrió por mi rostro "Hasta los más fuertes lloran" había escuchado una vez… Me gustaría recordar quién me lo había dicho._

_Fui casa por casa matando a todos los Uchihas que se encontraban, era seguro que no podía hacerlo solo aunque fuera muy fuerte, Madara Uchiha me estaba ayudando, le había dicho que podría ayudarlo a vengarse asesinado su clan a cambio que él no pudiera un pie en la aldea. _

_Casi había terminado con todos los Uchihas, solamente faltaban 2 personas, de las cuales una moriría._

_Estaba sentado en el tejado de una casa esperando a mi hermano, mi pequeño Sasuke que no tardó en aparecer, volvía de entrenar cada vez se hacía más fuerte pero aún estaba lejos de alcanzarme y eso tenía que cambiar. Seguí a Sasuke hasta casa y entré al cuarto de sus padres antes que él. _

_Lo vi entrar al curto de nuestros padres que yacían muertos en el piso en medio de la habitación, al ver a mi hermano llorando, me daban ganas de llorar, de abrazarlo, pero no podía tenía que lograr que mi hermano me odiara, que solamente su vinculo hacia mi fuera de venganza, odio.. Que quisiera matarme y eso es lo que voy a hacer._

_Fin Itachi Pow_

_Narradora_

_-Itachi-le dijo llorando- Oka-san y Otto-san están muertos ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Mejor dicho tu, estúpido hermano menor-le contestó serio._

_-Que te pasa, hermano. ¿Quién les hizo esto?- le preguntó desesperado en busca de respuestas._

_- Fui yo- le contestó fríamente._

_-¿Qué?- el menor entró en un estado de shock, de dejó caer al suelo, lastimándose levemente sujetándose la cabeza, tratando de asimilar la información… Buscando respuestas a un ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?... Pero no encontraba respuestas en su mente así que decidió preguntarle a su hermano… Teniendo miedo de la respuesta- ¿Por qué Hermano?... ¿Por qué?_

_-Para medir mis habilidades, maté a todos…. Mejor dicho a casi todos para hacerme más fuerte._

_El pelinegro mayor le miró serio, con una mirada fría cerrando lentamente los ojos… Cada vez le costaba poner a raya sus emociones, había una gran cantidad de lágrimas esperando salir de sus ojos rojos._

_-Hermano no me mates.- le suplicó el hermano lleno de temor._

_-No te mereces ni eso_

_-Hermano no- gritó asustado_

_El niño sale corriendo de la casa, llevándose por delante algún que otro poste y esquivando los cuerpos sin vida en el suelo aunque a veces tropezaba y caía pero no se daría por vencido_

_Estaba por salir del barrio Uchiha cuando su hermano lo frena colocándose en frente de él._

_Todo empezó a verse extraño para el niño… Todo era negro y blanco, como una cinta en negativo y Sasuke no entendía porque… Ni siquiera sabía que estaba dentro de un Genjutsu._

_Vio como su hermano mataba a su madre, padre, tíos, tías…..A sus amigos como si fuera una película…. Comenzó a llorar de vuelta pero esta vez con más fuerza y la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sacó un par de kunais de su pequeña mochila y se los lanzó a su hermano mayor que no tuvo problema en esquivarle. El genjutsu terminó y se quedaron mirándose enfrentados._

_- No mereces que te mate ahora, si quieres matarme vuelve a pelear conmigo cuando tengas estos mismos ojos que poseo- le ordenó firme._

_Pero luego susurró unas palabras que quedarían grabadas con fuego en la mente se su pequeño hermano._

_**Ódiame**_

_**Aborréceme**_

_**Sobrevive como puedas**_

_**Aférrate al odio**_

_**Y**_

_**Cuando tengas los mismos ojos que poseo**_

_**Ven a buscarme**_

_**Estúpido hermano menor.**_

_-Nii-san._

_-Duerme Sasuke, deja que el odio te consuma- el pelinegro lo entregó a los brazos de Morfeo usando su Sharingan, espero hasta que estuviera completamente dormido para decirle lo que realmente sentía - Lo lamento Sasuke Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti. Ahora solamente falta alguien a Quien matar y la misión estará cumplida… No puedo ser el hermano que siempre deseaste._

_Saltó por los tejados de las casas dejando a su hermano inconsciente en aquella calle hasta llegar a una en especial, donde estaba la última Uchiha que tenía que ser asesinada. _

_Al entrar a la casa vio a una chica hermosa peli azul de ojos oscuros como la noche "Iguales a los de Sasuke" pensó el pelinegro_

_La encontró llorando asustada por lo que estaba pasando, Estaba confundida y no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse pero al verlo entrar la expresión de su rostro adquirió una de felicidad por verlo y angustia por lo que estaba pasando y no le dio tiempo para mirar cómo estaba vestido ni que tenía el uniforme y la katana manchado de sangre… Sólo corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos haciendo sentir al Uchiha más miserable._

_Ella no era sólo una ninja era… la novia de Itachi._

_-Itachi, menos mal que estás aquí- le habla aliviada hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha- Mataron a mis padre, a mi amigos a todos Itachi… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?-_

_- Hanare, lo siento- ella lo suelta lentamente mirándolo confundida, no entendía a que venían esas palabras._

_-¿Qué sucede Itachi?- le preguntó asustada y empezó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, mirando su uniforme ensangrentado y su Katana que parecía haber sido sumergida en un barril de sangre y ahí lo comprendió el por qué de sus palabras, su mirada llena de dolor…. Tenía que matarla porque era el asesino._

_-Tengo que matarte._

_-¿Porqué?... ¿Acaso no eres feliz en la aldea?… ¿No te importo?- le preguntó temiendo que sus miedos fueran confirmados con la respuesta de él._

_-Me importas Hanare y te amo, pero…. Esto es una misión, si supieras la verdad lo entenderías._

_-Entonces…. ¿Vas a matarme?_

_-No quiero hacerlo pero es una orden. Como me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para los dos… Para todos._

_-No quiero morir Itachi, pero si eso es lo que tienes que hacer, antes de morir quiero pedirte algo._

_-¿Qué amor?- le contestó dulcemente._

_- Entiérrame y colócame esas flores azules que tanto me gustan sobre mi tumba en ese bosque en donde fue nuestro primer beso y me dijiste que me amabas._

_-Lo haré._

_-Te amo_

_-Yo también_

_Se besaron lentamente, casi como una caricia porque no pudieron profundizar ya que Itachi se separó bruscamente sabiendo que si seguía así no sería capaz de matarla y con solo mirar a Hanare supo que ella había entendido su reacción._

_La peli azul cierra los ojos e Itachi saca su Katana y la coloca en el cuello de Hanare delicadamente…. Esperó unos segundos que fueron un gran error, la culpa empezaba a aparecer y en ese momento fue más fuerte que él, no podía matar su novia que tanto amaba, sacó la Katana de su cuello y la pelinegra abrió los ojos._

_-Pensé que ibas a matarme._

_-No puedo hacerlo._

_-Solo hazlo Itachi, es horrible pero es por el bien de la aldea- le contestó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Por más que no esté contigo físicamente… Voy a estar en tu corazón._

_-Tienes razón amor, lamento que nunca me hallas dejado ganar una discusión._

_-Siempre la tengo Itachi, será en otro momento… Podremos discutir en el cielo._

_-¿Vas a esperarme?- le preguntó susurrando, apenas audible para la peli azul._

_-Siempre._

_El pelinegro, pasó el filo de la Katana por el cuello blanco de Hanare, dejándole un tajo en el donde rápidamente se desangró, quería darle una muerte rápida. Otra vez comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, salió de la aldea con ella muerta en sus brazos que nunca volvería a la vida, que quedaría en su tumba para siempre, durmiendo eternamente, asesinada por su novio Uchiha Itachi. A los ojos de todos como el "Traidor de la aldea" a los ojos de ella "El héroe de Konoha"._

_Llegó a un bosque no muy lejos de Konoha donde encontró las flores azules que tanto le gustaba a su Hanare, las recogió y cavo una tumba, dejándole allí en ese bosque con las flores azules adornando su tumba dejando sus lágrimas y sus emociones ocultándolas con una máscara, que no permitiría ver cual eran sus verdaderas emociones._

_Tenía que seguir adelante_

_Aunque matar al amor de su vida le consumiera el alma_

_Hanare…. Hanare Uchiha._

_En unos días más hubiera sido su prometida._

_Pero ahora no había marcha atrás_

_Estaría solo siempre solo_

_Hasta que su hermano lo matara_

_Lo único que quería era su aldea estuviera a salvo, aunque el precio por ello fue demasiado alto. Todo el mundo lo trataría como una basura, como un traidor pero su aldea estaba a salvo. "Espero que mi hermano pueda perdonarme... algún día"._

_**No conocemos la clase de personas que somos**_

_**Hasta que llega el momento**_

_**De nuestra muerte.**_

_**Y así Itachi lloró en silencio a su amada que murió en sus manos en ese lugar donde dejó enterradas junto a ella sus emociones… Donde ahora era una nueva persona que no podía demostrar lo que sentía… **_

_**Una persona que sería odiada por sacrificar lo que más amaba por su Aldea**_

_**La Aldea de Konoha.**_

_-Y pensar que por un momento imaginé una vida contigo lejos de las injusticias y la oscuridad del mundo ninja, donde me casaba con la persona que amaba a la que le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, le daría el beso de los buenos días… Con quién tendría hijos y que…._

_**Viviríamos Felices Para siempre**_

_**Pero ahora quizás **_

_**En otra Vida**__…_

* * *

_Espero que hallan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo _

_Así que si les gustó..._

_¿Sería mucho pedir un comentario?_

_Gracias_

_Nos volveremos a ver con otra nueva historia._

_Con Cariño Hinaru23 _

_o_

_Hinaru Escarlata_


End file.
